O Sopro do Diabo
by TaXXTi
Summary: Quem poderia condená-lo quando tinha Lúcifer em pessoa lhe sussurrando palavras picantes ao ouvido. TAG para 07x15. Presente para Mary Spn e TheMidnightDesire


**Título:** O Sopro do Diabo

**Por:** TaXXTi

**Beta: **Eve Ackles

**Sinopse:** Quem poderia condená-lo quando tinha Lúcifer em pessoa lhe sussurrando palavras picantes ao ouvido.

**Disclaimer:** Não ganho nem farelo de pão velho com o que escrevo. Os personagens não me pertencem, eu só os uso para escrever perversão.

**Avisos: **Macho debaixo de outro macho, fazendo coisas que vocês já devem imaginar. Se não imaginaram, se trata de sexo entre homens gostosos! Lúcifer+Sam/Dean. É um 3some, mas não é um 3some.

TAG para 07x15.

**Presente para Mary Spn e TheMidnightDesire! Essas duas maravilindas me fizeram surtar com o plot. Aqui está! Façam bom proveito!**

O nome da fic foi dado pela Perola. fics, em meio a muitas risadas com as meninas. Obrigada por ajudarem a escolher o nome. Vocês são uns amores! [_Corrigindo: Segundo a Claudia Winchester, quem sugeriu esse título para a fic foi ELA! Essa autora sofre de sérios problemas de memória e confundiu tutô! De qualquer forma, obrigada a todas que ajudaram e entraram na brincadeira_]

Boa leitura para quem quiser se aventurar. Aceito reviews.

* * *

><p>As flamas altas lhe tocavam a pele, enquanto a gargalhada ecoava pelo quarto. Como poderia ser uma ilusão se Sam sentia o calor do fogo lhe queimando? O tremor se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Aquelas labaredas estavam consumindo sua alma, muito mais do que seu corpo. Voltava a acreditar que não havia saído do inferno, com aquela risada vibrando em seus ouvidos.<p>

- Sam... Sam... Agora eu entendo o motivo de tanta devoção ao seu irmão.

Sam piscou várias vezes, percebendo que as chamas haviam cessado, de uma hora para outra, assim como os risos. Respirou fundo, várias vezes consecutivas. Olhou pelo canto do olho, assustado, percebendo que Lúcifer estava sentado ao seu lado agora, sério olhando diretamente para Dean, mãos espalmadas no colchão e com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

O senhor das trevas olhava para uma parte muito específica do corpo de Dean, para ser mais exato. Lúcifer tinha mesmo um senso de humor muito peculiar, se assim pudesse dizer. Em um instante estava se divertindo lhe aterrorizando com chamas e no outro lhe provocando em relação a Dean, pois definitivamente, aquilo só poderia ser uma provocação.

- Eu me arrependo muito agora de não ter lhe feito uma visita pessoalmente durante a estadia dele em Luciferland. Ah se eu soubesse... – Terminou a frase fazendo o contorno do corpo de Dean com a mão e uma expressão maliciosa.

Sam crispou os lábios, tentando controlar a sua respiração e a raiva que crescia dentro de si ao ver Lúcifer falar do seu irmão daquela forma.

- Deixe o Dean fora disso.

- Oh! Toquei na ferida do pequeno Sam? Own... – Lúcifer respondeu com uma expressão jocosa. – A quem você quer enganar, Sam? Sei exatamente o que se passa dentro dessa sua mente doentia. Sei o quanto você sonha em estar entre aquelas pernas arqueadas.

O Winchester mais novo engoliu seco, enquanto esfregava nervosamente a cicatriz em sua mão. Não esperava realmente que o outro fosse desaparecer com aquele gesto. Aquilo estava se tornando uma mania, já que não fazia mais nenhum efeito.

- Vamos lá, Sam! Se concentre na visão daquela boca perfeitamente desenhada e de quantas vezes você já sonhou e imaginou-a fazendo um belo serviço nas suas partes intimas. Aquela boca foi feita para o pecado. Eu mesmo não faria um trabalho melhor para desenhá-la. – O diabo falava se aproximando da orelha de Sam, deixando a voz mais rouca à medida que se aproximava. – Aquela língua quente e experiente, naquela cavidade molhada, aquele contorno perfeito, num vai e vem ritmado.

Sam apertou os olhos tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Seu corpo já começava a responder de maneira indesejada, fazendo sua calça ficar apertada e extremamente incômoda. Abriu os olhos subitamente quando se sentiu acariciado justamente naquela região, mas por algum motivo, não conseguiu afastá-lo.

- Olhe essa posição, Sam... Tão convidativa... As pernas um pouco abertas, esperando... Esperando por você. O que acha?

- Cala a boca! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

- Você é uma vadiazinha muito mal educada. Estou aqui apenas dizendo o que você já sabe muito bem. Ou você acredita mesmo que ele também não nutre pensamentos nada castos em relação a você? Vai me dizer que você nunca se viu brilhando dentro daqueles olhos verdes?

Queria ignorar aqueles pensamentos de qualquer maneira, mas era difícil ouvindo-os em voz alta e clara. Uma coisa era quando estavam presos dentro de sua mente, outra coisa era quando eles se tornavam palavras saindo da boca daquela criatura, com aquela voz grossa.

- Quantas vezes você quis sentir a textura daquela pele, acariciando lugares proibidos e ouvir gemidos lânguidos deixando aquela boca? Sim, aquela boca novamente.

Um gemido escapou da boca de Sam, sorrateiro e incontrolável.

- Por que você não aproveita que ele dormiu para sentir? Não seria a primeira vez, seria? Ele tem o sono pesado e nunca acordou, não é mesmo? Pelo menos é o que você acha, não é?

- Eu... Eu...

- Shiiii! Você não precisa dizer nada para mim, querido Sam. - Falou se aproximando mais, tocando a orelha do moreno com a ponta do nariz em uma carícia suave. – Quem pode lhe culpar por desejar um corpo tão delicioso? Vamos lá, Sammy! Toque-o.

Era impossível resistir àquilo. Ajoelhou-se no chão a sua frente, indo devagar em direção a Dean. Sua ereção latejava, muito mais depois da ajudinha de Lúcifer. Sentiu o outro acompanha-lo.

Com cuidado, certificou-se de que o loiro a sua frente estivesse realmente dormindo. Ele ronronava como um gato, o que deixava aquilo tudo ainda mais excitante. Tocou o tecido da jaqueta azul marinho com cuidado, escorregando a mão levemente sob a camisa.

- Isso... Toque a base da coluna e pense em como ele se arrepiaria inteirinho com isso. Com cuidado, afinal não queremos acordá-lo, não ainda... Suba pelas costas fortes, sentindo o calor da pele preso entre ele e o tecido. Sinta a pele macia contra a sua mão, se imagine apertando-o e lhe deixando sem ar.

Estava contendo cada gemido. Não queria que Dean acordasse e lhe visse ajoelhado ao lado dele, tocando-se sob a roupa e se tocando ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que Lúcifer havia abandonado o serviço.

- Não! Eu não posso fazer isso! Ele é meu irmão! – Sam afastou-se um pouco.

- E qual o problema? Foder com o irmão é pecado? Está com medinho de Deus? Você sabe que ele está pouco se importando com o apocalipse, imagina com quem você fode ou deixa de foder!

Queria muito sentir aquela pele. Voltou a tocá-lo com cuidado, da mesma forma que anteriormente. Assustou-se quando Dean se remexeu abaixo dele, afastou a mão rapidamente, respirando fundo, com dificuldade para não emitir nenhum som.

- O que? Vai parar agora, Sammy? Não percebeu que ele estava gostando? Que talvez, agora mesmo, ele esteja tendo um sonho com você? Deixe-o sonhar acordado, Sam. Continue.

Toda a razão de Sam já havia sido tomada. Cada ordem de Lúcifer ecoava em sua mente e tomava conta de todo o espaço. Novamente, invadiu o espaço da roupa de Dean acariciando-o.

- Sinta o perfume dele, Sam. Aquele cheiro másculo que lhe incendeia cada vez que ele o toma em um abraço fraternal. Ali na nuca, próximo ao pescoço e ao rosto. Talvez sinta o cheiro da loção de barbear barata, comprada na loja de conveniências, que mesmo assim, lhe parece o aroma dos deuses.

O mais novo seguiu em direção ao topo da cama, fazendo exatamente o que lhe era dito. Uma marionete daquelas palavras, ele era. Sentiu o cheiro de Dean, com seus próprios cabelos caindo pelo rosto do mais velho, tocando a pele sensível daquela região e arrepiando mais o outro, que suspirou.

- Você sabe que esse é o ponto fraco, não sabe? Vamos, toque. Prove o sabor. – A última parte, Lúcifer disse em apenas um sussurro.

Sam beijou a região com cuidado, encostando os lábios e em seguida a língua com suavidade.

- Isso... Não queremos acordá-lo.

Com a mão esquerda, voltou a tocar a pele de Dean, ouvindo-o gemer fracamente, com quem tem um sonho bom.

- Viu só? Ele está gostando, Sammy. Mas você sabe como o Dean pode ser arredio e sabe o que tem que fazer se ele acordar, não sabe?

Sam acenou positivamente. Continuou acariciando Dean daquela maneira. Após alguns instantes, os beijos começaram a se tornar mais intensos, fazendo a pele de Dean ficar úmida pela saliva e gemidos mais intensos deixarem sua garganta.

Aos poucos, a mente de Dean era retirada do mundo dos sonhos. Aquela sensação era boa, muito boa. Ter seu pescoço beijado daquela maneira necessitada estava deixando-o excitado. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, inconscientemente, para aproveitar melhor. Aqueles lábios deveriam pertencer a alguma asiática gostosa, como naqueles animes, pois aquilo era muito bom.

Aos poucos, Dean foi se situando e arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta da hora e do lugar. Virou-se rapidamente, se arrastando para a cabeceira da cama ao se dar conta do que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Mas que porra você está fazendo, Sam? – Dean gritou, com as costas coladas a cabeceira da cama e as mãos empurrando, como se fosse possível ir mais para trás.

- Dean! Eu... Eu...

- É o dia da bizarrice generalizada e eu não fui avisado? – Dean perguntou nervoso, baixando apenas um pouco o tom da voz. Levantou a mão levando até o pescoço, sentindo-o molhado, ostentava uma expressão de indignação.

- Qual é, Sam! Vamos lá! Você sabe que ele quer! E você é maior que ele. Tome as rédeas da situação pelo menos uma vez na vida! Bizarro! Maluco! Coisa! Aberração! – A voz de Lúcifer o incitava.

- Dean... Eu não sou uma aberração! - Sam vociferou e avançou contra Dean, pegando-o de surpresa. Aquelas palavras o fizeram sair de si, de uma vez por todas, varrendo sua sanidade.

Dean foi pego desprevenido. Sam atacava sua boca, forçando passagem, prensando-o contra a madeira atrás de si. Tentou empurrá-lo, mas sentiu suas mãos sendo presas pelo mais novo, que passou também as pernas compridas sobre ele, impedindo-o completamente de revidar. Estava ficando sem ar e acabou abrindo involuntariamente a boca, o que permitiu a invasão da língua do outro, fazendo-o gemer de arrependimento por ter feito aquilo.

Sam levou as mãos do irmão acima da cabeça, restringindo os movimentos do outro, usando seu corpo maior para mantê-lo no lugar.

- Agora sim, Sam! Estou gostando de ver! – Lúcifer incentivou, divertindo-se.

O mais alto se esfregava em Dean, tomando-lhe a boca com violência, chegando a ferir os lábios do loiro, que mal conseguia respirar devido ao peso do outro. Uma cena muito surreal para acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo.

O moreno abandonou os lábios de Dean, avançando para seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo, deixando marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas que demorariam dias para sumir.

- S... Sam. – Dean balbuciou, tentando trazer alguma razão ao irmão. Aquilo tudo estava doendo.

Aos poucos, os beijos foram cessando. Sam encostou seu rosto no rosto de Dean, acalmando a respiração.

- Ele está aqui. – Sam sussurrou, com a respiração pesada de cansaço e temor.

Com alivio, Dean se esforçou para ouvir o que Sam dizia.

- O quê? O quê você disse? – O loiro não estava entendendo.

- Ele está aqui, Dean. Lúcifer está aqui. Ele está aqui. – Sam confidenciava, ainda mantendo Dean no lugar.

- Tudo bem, Sam. Vamos resolver isso. Já resolvemos uma vez, não resolvemos? Vamos conversar, Sam. – Dean falava com calma, tentando passar segurança e se recuperando do ataque recente.

- Você é um bebe chorão! Tem sangue Winchester correndo nas suas veias mesmo? Ele está duro embaixo de você! – Lúcifer gritou na orelha de Sam. Havia aparecido do outro lado da cama, lado que havia escondido seu rosto próximo a Dean. – Vai chorar para o irmão como fez a vida toda? Vai deixa-lo te chamar de aberração mais uma vez?

Lúcifer subiu pela cama, abraçando Sam por trás, ficando praticamente na mesma posição do moreno.

- Mostre que você tem alguma coisa dentro dessas calças pelo menos uma vez na vida! Se fosse o Dean, já teria feito - O tom era agressivo, mas ia amenizando aos poucos. - Vamos, Sam. Gostoso como nós fazíamos no inferno, minha vadia... – Lúcifer terminou a sentença fazendo movimentos sugestivos com o quadril atrás do corpo de Sam.

- É apenas uma alucinação, Sam! Controle-se.

- Eu não quero mais me controlar, Dean! – Sam gritou, assustando o loiro. Afastou-se até a parte inferior da cama, puxando o mais velho pelas pernas, trazendo para junto de si.

Dean aproveitou a folga para sair da cama, empurrou Sam e saltou para fora da cama, tentando chegar até a porta. Não esperava que Sam fosse agarrá-lo pela perna, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. Gemeu ao impacto.

O mais novo avançou sobre ele, impedindo que ele se virasse ou tentasse se levantar.

- Pelo cabelo, Sam! Segure-o pelo cabelo! – Lúcifer estava agachado, bem próximo à cena.

Levando a mão até o topo da cabeça de Dean, Sam segurou-o pelo cabelo, puxando sua cabeça para trás, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Sam, eu não quero te machucar! – Dean advertiu entre dentes, sentindo a dor do puxão.

- Ele não vai porque ele também quer, Sam.

- Não vai porque você também quer, Dean. – Sam repetiu a afirmação dita por Lúcifer.

Com a mão livre, Sam começou a arrancar a jaqueta do mais velho, puxando-a pela gola para baixo. Dean tentou lutar, mas não havia percebido o momento em que Sam tinha ficado tão forte. Depois da jaqueta, a camisa foi puxada da mesma maneira, ficando presa nos punhos pelo botão que veio bem a calhar. Sam utilizou o restante da camisa para imobilizar os braços do irmão.

O mais velho percebeu que a batalha estava perdida quando ficou preso em sua própria camisa. Hesitou no inicio temendo machucar Sam, mas se pensasse bem, talvez não fosse apenas isso. Sabia que o irmão era bem durão e ele mesmo já havia dado uns bons sopapos nele durante os anos. As últimas palavras ditas ecoavam em sua mente, enquanto seu corpo continuava sendo vítima de apertões, seu pescoço mordido e sua pele marcada.

- Sammy... - Dean gemeu.

- Continue, Sammy. Você não ouviu esse pedido? Vire-o de frente para ver como ele está gostando.

Atendendo o sugerido, Sam virou Dean de frente, fazendo o loiro deitar-se sobre as próprias mãos, ficando entre as pernas do outro. O rosto do irmão estava vermelho, seu peito subia e descia descompassado. As sobrancelhas crispadas indicavam o quanto o loiro estava contrariado.

A gargalhada de Lúcifer ecoou mais uma vez dentro daquele quarto.

- Eu não disse? Ele está mais duro que você! – Gargalhou mais uma vez.

O volume entre as pernas de Dean era impossível de disfarçar, tanto que quando o loiro percebeu o que o seu irmão tanto olhava, ficou ainda mais envergonhado.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – Nem mesmo Dean conseguiu acreditar nas palavras.

Sam riu, curvando-se sobre o irmão e beijando-o, com mais calma. Levantou a camisa de Dean de supetão, abaixando-se para beijar e lamber o abdome, voltando mais uma vez para aquele ritmo animalesco.

Não dava para acreditar também naqueles gemidos indecentes que saiam de sua boca, com vida própria. Tomaria alguns goles de água benta mais tarde. Dean não podia negar que aquela situação era a mais estranha e ao mesmo tempo mais excitante de toda a sua vida. Não devia estar gemendo daquela maneira, assim como não devia estar gostando de estar preso e sob o seu irmão. Não devia ter feito tanta coisa em sua vida, então porque se importar?

Dean via Sam olhar para o lado várias vezes. Não queria pensar muito no que aquilo significava. Sentiu um frio na barriga imaginando que poderiam estar sendo observados por aquele anjo bastardo. Só não corou mais por que já estava vermelho o suficiente.

O cós da calça era um obstáculo, simples de enfrentar por assim dizer. Com um botão fora da casinha e um zíper abaixado, a barreira agora era inútil. Puxou a calça naquela maneira asselvajada.

- Hum... Que pernas gostosas. Eu as beijaria inteirinhas, Sam. Desde aqui, até aqui. – Lúcifer falou, apontando desde o local onde a calça tinha ficado presa por conta dos sapatos, até a linha da boxer cinza.

- Tira a mão. – Sam falou para o pai dos demônios, que levantou as mãos em rendição, com uma expressão debochada.

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, inquirindo "que mão?" em seu pensamento. Que tipo de pervertido seu irmão era para ficar imaginando Lúcifer assistindo a tudo aquilo? Que tipo de pervertido era ele que estava começando a gostar da ideia? Mentira. Não estava gostando. Não admitiria isso nem cara a cara com Lúcifer.

Os pensamentos de Dean só foram interrompidos, quando depois de arrancar os seus sapatos e sua calça, Sam ergueu uma de suas pernas, começando a beijá-la desde a panturrilha, passando pelos joelhos, subindo pelas coxas e finalmente, beijando-o sobre o tecido cinzento. As mãos trilharam o mesmo caminho, e agora apertavam sua ereção, massageando seu testículo, enquanto o contato bucal era mantido mais acima.

Sam aproveitou e utilizou uma parte da umidade que era absorvida pelo tecido, lambuzando seu dedo, que correu sorrateiramente por baixo da costura inferior da boxer do moreno. Deslizou os dedos pela carne naquele local, acariciando com cuidado, sem tirar os olhos das reações de Dean.

- Puta que pariu, Sam! – Dean estourou em meio aquela tortura, jogando a cabeça para trás, raspando no carpete. Estava se contorcendo todo e Sam não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em lhe dar alívio rápido.

O moreno umedeceu novamente o dedo avançando para um ponto muito mais íntimo do irmão. Introduziu o dedo devagar, sentindo a entrada se contrair perante a invasão. Não se ateve tanto ao movimento, continuou empurrando mesmo contra protestos do mais velho.

- Apertadinho? Imagina quando você estiver lá dentro. Pelo que eu bem me lembro, você não é um homem proporcional. – Lúcifer disse, já esperando uma resposta de Sam, mas notou que o outro estava o ignorando mais uma vez. – Para que tanto cuidado? Sam? Sam! – Gritou na orelha do outro, que apenas fechou os olhos para continuar o que estava fazendo. – Vai me ignorar, seu putinho? Depois de todo o meu incentivo, você vai me ignorar? Não vai mesmo!

Lúcifer passou para trás de Sam, acariciando o peito do moreno e lhe apertando sobre o jeans. Faria o moreno se lembrar de que ele estava ali e não podia ignorá-lo.

Sam gemeu alto ao sentir-se apertado. Como um eco, Dean gemeu também. Aquele primeiro gemido tinha sido muito erótico para se ignorado, ainda mais para ouvidos tão sensíveis como o de Dean para essas coisas.

- O faça pedir mais, Sam. Faça-o pedir mais, como tantas vezes eu fiz com você... – Lúcifer falava ao pé do ouvido do Winchester mais novo. Era todo ouvidos.

Mais dois dedos adentraram o corpo de Dean, fazendo-o se contorcer de dor. Tinha acabado de acostumar com um, e agora Sam o surpreendia. A costura da cueca lhe marcava a pela na lateral, ao ser esticada para aquela invasão. Sam ainda não tinha tido a decência de arrancá-la e fazer o que estava fazendo sem aquela maldição no caminho. Estava quase se decidindo por abolir o uso de cuecas, boxers, ceroulas ou qualquer merda que pudesse ocasionar aquele tipo de problema novamente.

- Mais forte. Como eu te ensinei, faça-o implorar por algo mais. Por que você também não aproveita e implora para que eu lhe dê alívio? Hum? Está dolorido, não está?

- Já chega, Sam. – A voz chorosa de Dean chamou a atenção.

Sam empurrou Lúcifer, ficando de pé e observando a cena abaixo de si. Dean deitado no chão, com as mãos presas abaixo do corpo, fazendo com que o quadril ficasse acima da linha da cabeça, rosto vermelho e lhe olhando como uma presa olha para o seu predador. A camiseta jazia levantada até o peito, deixando a barriga marcada pelos músculos a mostra, também visíveis as marcas vermelhas e arroxeadas que havia deixado. Os mamilos estavam pouco visíveis, mas não era preciso ser um vidente para saber que estavam completamente eriçados.

Com movimentos vagarosos, Sam começou a retirar a jaqueta preta. Logo em seguida, foi abrindo, um a um, os botões da camisa.

Dean pensou que deveria parar com o álcool. Devia estar alucinando, ou Sam estava mesmo fazendo praticamente um strip-tease acima dele? Sam tinha Lúcifer em seu encalço e era ele que estava alucinando.

Os olhos de Lúcifer também estavam direcionados para o mesmo local. A diferença era que o anjo caído estava de pé ao lado de Sam. Mantinha um braço cruzado e o outro no queixo, com o dedo indicador sobre a boca e um semblante analítico.

- Mais devagar. Com calma. Ele tem que apreciar a imagem, ficar pedindo mentalmente por mais. – Lúcifer finalmente palpitou.

- Cala a boca! – Sam gritou para o vento.

Aquilo finalmente fez Dean perder a paciência. Empurrou o corpo para cima, ficando sentado. Quando Sam ia tentar impedi-lo, Dean o empurrou com o pé em sua barriga, fazendo o moreno cambalear e cair sentado. Com um pouco de espaço, Dean conseguiu se levantar, quando estava tentando se livrar da camisa, o mais novo já havia se levantado e o pegou, derrubando-o contra a beira da cama e prendendo-o mais uma vez.

- Porra! Me larga, Sam! Já chega dessa palhaçada. – Dean rosnou em um tom elevado.

- Agora? – Debochou.

- Não estou brincando, Sammy. Me solta agora!

- Por quê? Até agora você estava gostando tanto.

- Por que você está falando com o ar, caralho! Ele não está aqui, merda! Pare com isso, Sam!

- Eu o estou vendo, Dean. Ele está aqui. Talvez seja eu que não esteja. Estou naquela jaula ainda.

- Você está aqui! Eu estou aqui! Ele _não_ está aqui, inferno!

- Lembre-se do fogo, Sam – Lúcifer se intrometeu na conversa.

- Ele está brincando comigo.

- Então vá foder com ele e me deixe em paz! – Dean gritou

- Ui, ele é rebelde! - Lúcifer interveio falando com trejeitos afeminados. - Tudo bem, Sammy. Vou dar 5 minutos para vocês – Com isso, Lúcifer desapareceu.

- Ele sumiu. – Sam falou abraçando as costas do irmão.

Dean rolou os olhos. Aquele tipo de coisa só poderia acontecer com ele. Algum tipo de castigo por abandonar Sam no mundo dos palhaços era uma boa explicação.

- Agora se me permite... – Dean fez uma pausa dramática. – Fode ou sai de cima!

Sam não aguentou e começou a rir, mesmo em meio aos beijos que iniciaram segundos depois. Dean era uma figura. Não podia decepcioná-lo, então livrou-se rapidamente de suas roupas restantes, assim como da malha cinzenta que ainda cobria uma parte importante de Dean.

O loiro afastou as pernas e apoiou o rosto lateralmente no colchão. Suas mãos já estavam levemente soltas, mas não pretendia terminar de se soltar. Não ia acabar com a graça do negócio agora que tinha se livrado de seu... Seu... Concorrente? Era melhor não pensar nessas coisas. Não enquanto sentia o membro do irmão o invadindo, com firmeza até o fim. Remexeu logo o quadril indicando que não estava para cerimônias.

Sam segurou a camisa que prendia os pulsos de Dean para impulsionar o corpo. Se o loiro que tinha se traseiro na reta não queria rodeios, não seria ele a deixar de aproveitar. Investia contra o quadril do irmão com impetuosidade, gravando cada gemido em sua mente. Apertava aquelas nádegas durinhas com a outra mão, observando o entra e sai, e olhando, às vezes, o rosto do irmão apoiado no colchão, com os olhos fechados, mas ainda com uma expressão de prazer. Seus joelhos ralavam no carpete gasto daquele quarto de motel meia boca, mas isso não importava.

Gemiam alto, despudorados e alheios a qualquer coisa que não fosse o mundo naquele metro quadrado. Sam estava quase chegando ao seu limite, quando sentiu sua cabeça sendo puxada para trás pelos cabelos.

- Vamos, Sam! Aproveite bem os seus últimos minutinhos com o seu irmãozinho neste quarto. Eu vou te ajudar – Lúcifer colocou a mão por cima da de Sam, levando-as até a ereção quase abandonada de Dean, que só não estava em piores condições, pois estava sendo friccionada sobre a superfície macia da cama.

Lúcifer apoiava o queixo sobre o ombro de Sam, enquanto ajudava-o a manipular o membro de Dean. - Vamos o fazer gozar, mas em instantes, você vai perceber que quem está no colchão é você, que eu estou lhe fodendo e que nós ainda estamos na jaula. Só mais um pouquinho, Sammy, minha vadia favorita.

O primogênito dos Winchester não conseguiu se controlar muito mais com os movimentos que Sam fazia, na mesma potencia que o penetrava. Gozou na mão do outro, não contendo os gemidos guturais que deixavam sua garganta. Enquanto isso, Sam sentia os espasmos do corpo do outro, derramando-se dentro dele enquanto se empurrava com toda a sua força contra o corpo do outro. Nesse exato momento, a imagem de Lúcifer desapareceu em flashes, como acontecia quando apertava o ferimento ou a cicatriz.

O loiro permaneceu onde estava, sentindo o corpo do maior cair sobre ele. Pouco depois, se remexeu sentindo-se incomodado. Sam saiu de cima dele, ajudando-o a se livrar da camisa embolada.

Dean agarrou os lençóis, puxando-se para cima da cama. Sam rastejou até a outra cama jogando-se sobre ela. Ficaram alguns minutos nessa posição.

- Precisamos conversar – Sam falou ainda olhando para o teto, porém não obteve resposta. Olhou para o lado e viu Dean dormindo, quase na mesma posição em que estivera antes.

Não iria acordá-lo. Sorriu pensando que Dean deveria estar muito satisfeito para dormir tão rápido. Mas ele estava mais satisfeito ainda, pois agora talvez pudesse apertar algo mais do que uma cicatriz para fazer Lúcifer desaparecer. Aquele diabo nunca mais ia precisar soprar nada em seu ouvido.


End file.
